1. Field
The present disclosure relates to harness protectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, harness protectors for protecting harnesses connected to various types of electric auto parts are known. For example, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2567752 discloses a harness protector of this type having such a configuration as to cover from above a harness routed along the upper surface of a side sill and to which an end portion of a floor carpet is fastened.
In this configuration, the side sill is a frame member that constitutes a lower side of a door opening. Thus, when the harness protector is disposed on the upper surface of the side sill, as in the case of Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2567752, the area of the door opening decreases and the level of the lower side of the door opening rises. This configuration is thus susceptible to improvement for facilitating boarding and alighting operations of occupants.